Stockholm Syndrome
by AlwaysElisabethian
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a completely normal 17 year old girl, that has no idea that her world is going to turn upside down, when she meet the mysterious Damon Salvatore at The Grill. What seemed to be just an innocent flirt goes in a completely different direction, making her fear for her life. Delena!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Come on, Elena, you have to get over here! There's someone here you need to meet!" Caroline laughed at the other end of the telephone, and talked to someone that probably was sitting next to her. "I don't know, Care, I'm really not up for it..." I said and put my green diary on the table beside my bed. I had been writing in it, when Caroline had called me and asked me to come to The Grill, as fast as possible.

She knew I had been sad for the last couple of days. But something told me I had lost the discussion already. If Caroline wanted something, she usually got it. And maybe it would be a good thing to get out?

"Come on! It'll be fun," she said. I sighed.

"Okay then. I'll be there in 15 minutes," I said, giving in to her request.

"Great!" And then she hung up. I threw my cellphone on my bed and put on some normal clothes – a pair of jeans, a blouse and a blazer. I quickly applied some standard make-up. I didn't want to look like the wreck I was feeling like. Then I put on a pair of high heels, grabbed my phone and went downstairs. "I'm going to The Grill. I'll probably sleep at Caroline's. See you," I yelled to my aunt Jenna. She didn't answer, but I didn't really care. I started walking towards The Grill.

I felt like doing something stupid tonight. I felt like getting drunk, and maybe go home with someone. I hadn't ever done something like that. Maybe that was exactly what I needed? Wasn't that what Caroline always told me? The best way to get over a guy, is to get under a new guy. Well, maybe it would work. Why not give it a shot?

My name is Elena Gilbert and I'm 17 years old. I'm an completely ordinary girl, except for the fact that both my parents are dead, my little brother is a drug addict, and our guardian is our aunt Jenna. Besides that, I am an completely ordinary American girl. I'm a cheerleader, I go to a completely normal high school, I have two completely normal best friends, and I did have a completely normal boyfriend. I broke up with him after my parents died. Something about my parent's death just changed my feelings for him. But he still remained one of my best friends. The two girls I was talking about, was Caroline and Bonnie.

Caroline and Bonnie was like fire and water. Caroline is the idea of Miss America. She's tall, skinny, has this perfect face, with perfect blue eyes, and her blond hair reminds most people of a princess. She cares a lot about her self, about gossip, about school dances, boys and her friends. Bonnie is a bit more relaxed. Her skin is the same color as a café latte, she has curves and her fringe make her look a bit older than she really is. She cares about her school, her family and her friends. All three of us were cheerleaders, which also made us some of the most popular girls on the school. And of course, I did the mainstream thing, and went out with my childhood friend, who just happened to be the school's star quarterback. Yup, pretty mainstream.

Bonnie and Caroline was indeed two very different persons, but they were also the persons I considered my best friends. They had been there for me, since we were kids, playing around with our barbies and dolls.

Caroline and Bonnie was also the reason I got through my parent's death so easily. They had spend almost all of the summer at my house, eating ice cream, crying and stuff like that. I wouldn't have survived without them. Now we had gotten to the place where Caroline wanted me to start seeing someone again. And apparently there was a guy waiting for me, at The Grill.

I had no trouble finding Caroline and Bonnie, when I arrived at The Grill. They were loud. And they certainly weren't alone. A really good-looking guy was sitting in the same booth. His dark hair looked messy in a very sexy way, and matched his tanned skin. He was wearing a leather jacket, a black t-shirt and black jeans. He looked kind of Italian, and he was strong. You could tell by the way his t-shirt showed his muscles. This would be the person Caroline had been talking about. The person I just had to meet. This could be the guy I was getting drunk with and hopefully going home with tonight. Not bad.

"Elena! Finally!" Caroline waved from the table. I smiled at her and walked to them. Of course the only free seat, was next to the hot stranger. Perfect. As I got near the table, the stranger looked at me. He quickly looked up and down my body, with a very charming smirk printed on his lips. Was I going to be able to make him want me?

"So, what's your name, gorgeous? They never told me you were pretty," he said and moved, so I was able to sit next to him. I smiled and sat down. Didn't seem like it'd be that hard. "My name's Elena," I said and reached out my hand. He pressed it. "Damon Salvatore," he said and grabbed his glass. He was drinking something fancy, not the usual teenage alcohol. The golden liquid in his glass looked a lot stronger.  
"Salvatore?" I asked and frowned. Somehow that seemed familiar. "Yeah, it means savior in Italian," he said, still with a very flirty smirk on his lips. I seemed to be right about him being from Italy. And savior? How perfect was that?

"I will go get us a round of shots, then you can get to know each other. Come on, Bonnie," Caroline said and dragged Bonnie with her. They were just leaving me with this Damon. Gee, thanks a lot girls. Matt was working today, which meant Caroline, Bonnie and me were able to buy alcohol, even though we weren't old enough. They didn't really care about our age at The Grill, as long as we behaved ourselves. And that had never been a problem.

"So, you're Italian?" I asked and smiled at him. "No, I'm not. But my father was," he said and smiled at me. "Was? Is he dead?" I asked. He frowned and looked at me, nodding slightly. "I'm sorry," I said. "Don't be." He looked at his drink. He'd lost his parents as well? Maybe only his father? Did he have a mother waiting for him to get home? I quickly shook the thought away. I wasn't going to start questioning him about his parents.

"How come you girls are able to buy alcohol? Caroline and Bonnie told me they were 17," Damon said and sipped his drink, "and you don't look much older. Maybe a year or two." I wondered what he was drinking. "Well, do you see the bartender? That is my ex boyfriend, and one of our best friends. So, he just... Let's us buy stuff," I said and smiled at him, "what about you? What's your trick?" I asked and looked at him. I wasn't sure if he was 21 or not.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm old enough. You girls should really be happy I'm sitting here with you kids," he said and smiled at me. I smiled back. God, he was charming. "Well, I have no idea how Caroline got you to sit with us," I said and leaned back. "Well, Caroline has her way of being... Persuasive." His smirk seemed perverted as he started playing with his glass. Was he interested in me? "Let me guess. She got you over here with her looks, and the alcohol?" I asked, laughing. That was Caroline's oldest trick. She was pretty, and she knew she was attractive to the opposite sex. "Well, no actually. She told me that her best friend would be really disappointed, if I didn't come with them. How could I resist an offer like that?" I felt my cheeks getting red. I was a bit too sober for flirting. Where was Caroline with the alcohol anyways?

"So he's your ex? When did you break up, if I may ask?" he asked, totally changing the subject, and looked at Matt. Maybe considering if it was too soon to be with someone else?

"A couple of months ago. I think he's still getting over it, but I'm pretty much... I've moved on," I said and looked for Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline was flirting with some guy, and Bonnie was waiting for our drinks. Seemed like I was stuck entertaining Damon for a while, before alcohol could help me open up to him.

"So you're basically free on the market?" he asked with a very flirting smirk. I raised both my eyebrows and smiled at him. "Are you flirting with me?" I asked, still smiling. God, was this reality? I hadn't even bothered putting on pretty clothes.

"Well, maybe I am! Do you want me to flirt with you?" he asked and put his hand on mine. I looked at our hands with a smile and then looked into his eyes. Oh my God, those eyes. They were completely icy blue, and somehow seemed familiar. I frowned and moved a bit closer to him, without really noticing what I was doing. I cocked my head. "Have I met you before?" I asked, still going closer. He smiled at me and shrugged. "I don't think so," he said and brushed a strain of my hair behind my ear.

I pulled away from him again, and smiled again, with red cheeks. What on earth was I doing? Way to ruin his interest, Elena! "Sorry, uhm... Your eyes... They just seemed familiar," I said and looked at our hands, his still on top of mine. "Well, someone once told me, that you recognize the eyes of your soul-mate," he said and grabbed his drink. I felt my cheeks getting even more red, and looked towards Caroline and Bonnie. They were coming back with shots and some drinks. I felt relieved and removed my hand from underneath Damon's. It shouldn't be all easy. I wasn't a slut.

"So, I have this brilliant idea," Caroline said, as they sat down. Uh oh. Caroline's idea's always involved a lot of alcohol, and sexual stuff. Why did it feel like she was trying to get me closer to Damon?

"Well, do enlighten us," Damon said and finished his drink. "Let's all do 5 shots, and then play truth or dare!" she said and reached out for a few shots. Truth or dare? Really, Caroline? Truth or dare was something you did in 5th grade. Didn't she know that Damon wasn't a kid like us? He was at least 21. Just how old he was, he never told me.

But he somehow seemed to like the idea of playing truth or dare. "It's a good way of getting to know you," he'd said, and smirked at me. God, he was charming.

Everyone took five shots each and looked at each other. As I started drinking the shots, I felt Damon's hand near my knee. When his hand gently touched my thigh, I felt a tingling sensation spreading through my body, starting at the place where he'd touched me. I liked that feeling. As we all did the five shots, I smiled. This night was going to be fun. I felt the alcohol in my blood right away. I wasn't drunk yet. But I planned on getting really drunk, and maybe going with Damon home, but I needed more alcohol to be really drunk. I wouldn't be able to go home with him, sober. Somehow, it didn't seem like the alcohol affected him. He stayed pretty sober. How was he even able to do that? He'd done almost double as many shots as I, and I was feeling drunk.

It was fun, playing truth or dare. At the beginning it was simple questions. We found out that Damon was 22, and that both his parents had died. But in the end we all got pretty drunk. And that was where all the nasty secrets started flowing. Caroline told us about her and Joshua from our Spanish class in 9th grade, doing it in his dad's bed. Bonnie told us about the time she kissed 14 boys at a party. There was some things I really didn't knew about my two best friends.

"Elena! Truth or dare?" Caroline asked, as she handed me a shot. "Dare!" I said and did the shot. I was pretty drunk, and I was on to anything. "Kiss Damon, with your tongue, for at least 1 minute!" she said. "Fine by me! I don't mind kissing a beautiful girl," Damon said and looked at me. I shrugged and pressed my lips against his. His tongue licked my lips, as I opened them and let his tongue enter my mouth.

I have never been kissed like that before. His hand cupped my face and pulled me closer, as the kiss got more intimate. How could he be 22 and that good at kissing? He seemed like someone who had had a lifetime of practicing. I felt my heart rate go up, as the kiss got deeper, and I moved closer to Damon, almost sitting in his lap. I wanted to do more than just kiss him. I wanted to go all the way with him.

"Oh my God, get a room!" Caroline said. Even though I didn't want to, I pulled away from Damon and looked into his eyes. They were really familiar. Where had I seen those beautiful eyes before? "You wanna come with me home?" he asked, and looked at me as though Caroline and Bonnie weren't here anymore. I nodded. Maybe we could continue what Caroline had started, back at his place.

"Ladies, we're gonna go. I hope you have a wonderful evening," Damon said, as we stood up. I staggered and grabbed the table. Maybe I'd had a bit too much. Damon quickly got next to me, and gently grabbed my arm, so I wouldn't fall over. I smiled at him, as we walked towards the exit. My heart was beating faster than ever. This guy was amazing.

As soon as we were outside, he lifted me, bridal style, and started walking. "What are you doing?" I asked and laughed. I always got a bit silly, when I got drunk. And I was definitely drunk at that moment. Drunk and horny. "I am carrying you to my car, 'cause clearly you are way too drunk to walk," he said and smiled to me, as he walked towards a car. I giggled. "Are you going to drive while drunk? That's not a very good idea, Mr. Salvatore!" I said, and tried to get down from his strong arms. I was sober enough to know, that drunk driving wasn't a good idea. "Well, I don't care, miss Gilbert, 'cause I can't die. So you're coming with me, whether you want or not," he said and tightened his grip around me. "What? Of course you can die..." I said and put my arms around his neck. He clearly wasn't going to let me go, so what was the point of fighting against him? He was a lot stronger than I would ever be.

"Nope, no dying for me. I'm pretty sober anyways. Now, you're going to sit in the seat next to me, and be all calm, while I drive to my place," he said and place me in his car. It looked old, in the classy way. A camaro. The 1969 model, as far as I was concerned. Very classy indeed! "Can you guarantee that I don't die on our way back to your home?" I asked and put on my seat belt. "Of course, I wouldn't let you die. Just relax. I live pretty close to here," he said and turned on the car. I shrugged and leaned back in the seat, a little too drunk.

He wasn't kidding. We drove for less than 5 minutes before he asked me to get out of the car. I drunkenly took off my seat belt, and tried walking towards the house. I felt my knees give up and expected to hit the ground. But I didn't. Damon had caught me. "Now, let me carry you to the house," he said and scooped me into his arms. "Okay, then," I said and put my arms around his neck again. It was a strange way to carry me. Somehow, he seemed like he was afraid of hurting me.

"You were right," I said, as he opened the front door, and went inside with me in his arms, "you didn't kill me on our way here. I don't get how you managed to drive while drunk. I can't drive when I'm drunk. Hell, I can't even walk." He ignored me and started walking up some stairs. As he put me down on the bed, I didn't let go of his neck, but pulled him with me into bed. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again. That fantastic feeling of being kissed. Like, really kissed.

"Well, someone's eager," he said and laughed as I snuggled close to him. "Eager? What do you mean?" I said and looked at him. I really had too much to drink. "Would you like me to kiss you again?" he asked and smiled at me. "Of course. You're an amazing kisser," I said and looked into his eyes. They were blue, amazingly blue. Where had I seen those eyes before? I was sure they were familiar. "Damon, are you sure I haven't seen you somewhere before?" He frowned and looked at me. "Yes, I am sure. Now, let's use those lips for something else than talking," he said and pressed his lips against mine.

I put my hands around his neck and he quickly got on top of me. Without breaking the kiss, he started taking my clothes off. If I had been sober, I probably would have stopped him, but I wasn't sober. I was drunk as hell, and I wanted to have sex with him. I wanted to do something stupid. All of my life, I had been this good girl, dating her kindergarten love. But this, with Damon, was new, fresh and exciting. Somehow, he seemed dangerous, but he also seemed to actually care about me. Perfect for a change. And this was just what I needed.

All of sudden he stopped and started stroking my hair, carefully as if he was afraid of breaking me. I was in my underwear. Thank God I'd been wearing a matching set of lace underwear. "You're so beautiful, Elena... And I don't want to do this right now. But I need you to believe that we had sex. We had amazing sex, you're glad we did this, and now you need sleep," he said and looked into my eyes. I felt like I was floating on a cloud, happy and completely satisfied. Memories of us having sex started popping in to my head, as I looked into his beautiful eyes. I yawned, got under the cover and smiled at him. "You're amazing," I said, kissed him and drifted off to sleep. Damon was amazing. Why hadn't he been the one I'd known since forever?

-Damon's point of view.

I smiled as Elena fell asleep and walked downstairs. I didn't bother putting my shirt on. I couldn't believe how easy it had been to make her go home with me. She had seemed to want to have sex with me, even though she didn't know me. Well, that was what she thought anyways. I smiled at my own cleverness as I poured my self a glass of bourbon.

She had been a lot different from the last time I saw her. And from the time before that. Some day, she would get to remember all that stuff. But right now I really needed her to believe that she had just met me, and that we had spent all night having sex. Or else my plan would never work.

I sat down on the couch and looked at the flames dancing in the fireplace. It had been amazing, kissing her. Nothing like I'd expected. Actually, I hadn't expected it to be much different from kissing Katherine back in the days. But it hadn't been anything like that. Katherine had only wanted my body, the sex, my obsession. It wasn't anything like what I'd felt when my lips had found Elena's.

I shook my head and emptied the glass of bourbon. I wasn't going to think about all of this. She was going to hate me within the next week. She was bound to. What I was going to do to her, wasn't pleasant at all. I sighed. Maybe I should just go up, and really have sex with her. It wasn't like I was going to get the chance again. But no. If we were to have sex, it had to be real. It had to. I wouldn't want it any other way.

I put the glass on the table, and walked back to my bedroom. Elena was still sleeping, clutching the spare pillow. I smiled at her, and removed my jeans. She obviously needed someone to hold her. That person could be me.

I got in next to her, and gently got the pillow out of her firm grip. She muttered, sounding very unsatisfied, until she found my bare chest. Then she put her head on it, and wrapped an arm around my abandon. I wrapped my arms around her, remembering that this might be the only night I got to hold her.

**So here's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!  
What do you think Damon's plan is? And where has Elena met this mysterious man before? Please, let me hear your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

-Elena's point of view

When I woke up, I had the worst headache, I have ever had. It felt like my head had been used like a piñata. Without opening my eyes, I snuggled closer to the cool body next to me, and enjoyed the feeling of the soft bed underneath me. Just five more minutes...

Wait, a body next to me? I opened my eyes, and looked at the white chest my head was resting on. Why wasn't that chest rising and falling? And why did that chest feel cool against my face? And why on earth was that chest so pale? I bit my underlip, as I carefully raised my head and looked at the boy.

God, he was beautiful. I remembered him from the bar last night. The gorgeous mystery guy that had joined us, even though he was way too old for any of us.

What worried me, was the way he looked more dead than asleep. Carefully I placed two fingers on the side of his neck, searching for a pulse.

Oh my God... I couldn't find it. I quickly jumped out of the bed and started looking for my clothes. His arms had been wrapped around me, but they'd let go when I quickly got away. Oh God, had I killed him?

No, I would never kill anyone. Not even in the state of drunk I had been yesterday. Then why was he in the bed, looking very dead? I buried my hands in my hair, trying to figure out what to do. Should I call the police? An ambulance? What the hell do you do, when your one-night-stand doesn't wake up?

He had definitely been alive yesterday. We had sex all night. Yup, he had been pretty much alive back then.

I let out a frustrated scream and started walking around in the big room. I hadn't really noticed our surroundings yesterday. I'd been too caught up in the moment with that amazing guy.

The room seemed pretty much timeless. It was modern, but it also contained a lot of older looking stuff. The amazingly big four poster bed was made out of wood, with complicated patterns carved on it. The walls were also of wood, the same kind of patterns carved there. His room was amazing. What was his name? Damon? Wasn't it Damon?

"Good morning sexy. Why are you wearing clothes?" I swear, my heart skipped a beat at that moment. Was he talking to me? He couldn't be. He had been dead just a few seconds ago. I'd checked! There was no pulse.

I turned around and looked at him, disbelieving. But he was there, wide awake, sitting up in the bed, naked, and most clearly alive. What the hell?

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost? Is the hangover that bad?" he said and stood up from the bed, fetching a pair of briefs from the floor. Was I going crazy? I had been so sure. He'd been dead. But how come he was standing right in front of me, alive and clearly confused.

"You were... You had no pulse. I checked..." I blurted out, not sure if it was wise to tell him. Maybe he'd just think I was mentally unstable or something. But I couldn't just let it go. I was certain. He had been dead.

He sighed and moved closer to me. "I did have a pulse, you just couldn't find it. And even if you could, you wouldn't be able to feel it," he said, suddenly sounding a bit annoyed. How could he be annoyed at me?! He'd been dead just a few minutes ago. But he seemed awfully calm about all of this.

Wait, what was he saying?

I stepped back, as he stepped closer, putting his arms around my waist.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about all of that, Elena. Now, let's go downstairs, and I'll make you some breakfast. But first of all, loose some of the clothes. No need for you to wear that," he said and opened my jeans.

Confused, I did as he said and removed everything but my underwear. Then I put on his shirt, buttoned the first couple of buttons and followed him downstairs.

Why exactly was I actually doing what he said? Shouldn't I be more interested in the thing about his pulse? What the hell was going on?

As I followed him, I noticed that the rest of the house was exactly like his room, except for the furniture. And everything was amazingly big. How could a 22 year old guy afford something like this? He had to be some kind of millionaire.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked as we walked into the big kitchen. God, it was amazing. It seemed like a mix between a normal American kitchen, and a beautiful Italian kitchen. Maybe he was good at cooking?

"Uhm... I don't know..." I said, uncertain whether I was hungry or not. The morning hadn't exactly been like I'd expected.

"Well, then I'll make you some of everything, how does that sound?" he said, and started grabbing stuff from all over the kitchen. I frowned and sat down on one of the bar stools next to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I don't know if I'm that hungry..." I said, as I watched him started cooking. Was he making a meal for two or eight people? How much did he eat?! 'Cause he sure couldn't expect me to eat all of that. But I didn't say anything, as I looked at him cook.

God, he looked sexy.

He had put on a pair of jeans (I was uncertain when he'd put them on). But his torso was still naked, showing his ripping muscles, as he cooked.

"Here. You looked like someone who had a hangover worse than I've ever tried. This should help," he said and placed a glass and a pill on the table, as the eggs were cooking. I nodded and quickly swallowed the pill. The water felt nice, sliding down my throat. I'd unknowingly been thirsty all morning.

"Thanks. You're right, my hangover is... Well, bad," I said, trying to let go of the morning. He had, obviously, so why couldn't I?  
Maybe because I had been 100 % certain he had been dead. There hadn't been any sign of a pulse. None. I knew how to check those kind of things, and I couldn't be wrong.

"The pill should take that in a minute," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist, "did you have fun last night?"

I shrugged, feeling small electric shocks going through my body, from the places were his arms touched my body. I felt my heart speed up, and instantly felt my cheeks turning red. God, what was this guy doing to me?

He frowned at my statement.

"You're shrugging? Was I that bad?" he asked, laughing, but still sounding a bit nervous. I smiled at the memory of us in his bed. How on earth could he even think he was bad?

"Of course you wasn't... It was just... Well, it was my first night out in a while... And I wanted to do the whole, getting drunk and finding someone to have sex with, but... I don't know, something just seems... Wrong," I said, uncertain why I told him that. I didn't even know if I could trust the guy! I had known him for less than 24 hours, still we'd slept together, and now he was holding me, like I was his girlfriend. Did I want to become his girlfriend?  
Why on the earth was I thinking about that?! He had been a one-night-stand, and I had been exactly the same to him. No strings attached, that was what one-night-stands were about! So why exactly was I thinking that it would be extremely lovely to become his girlfriend?

His arms pulled my closer, ripping me from my thoughts, as he placed a small kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes briefly, only focusing on the amazing feeling it was to feel his lips against my skin.

"Do you regret yesterday?" he asked, his voice soft as clouds. I looked at him, into his beautiful blue eyes. They still reminded me of something... A place.

I put my hands on each side of his face, and tried to focus only on his eyes. I needed to remember. I had seen him somewhere before, I was certain. I just needed to remember. I had to remember. I closed my eyes, desperate to remember. And then a voice appeared in my head. A familiar voice. Damon's voice.

"_So, why is a beautiful girl like you sitting out here, all alone? Don't you know dangerous creatures come out at night?" _

Then I heard my own drunken laugh, and felt wind in my hair, as if I was standing outside, not inside this beautiful man's kitchen.

"_Well, I don't have to worry now, do I? You're here, and you look strong. I bet you could protect me, if danger was anywhere near me?" _

I didn't recognise my own voice. It was flirty, drunk. I didn't remember being drunk out side for a very long time. I had to remember! I needed to see!

But nothing happened. The voices stopped, and I opened my eyes again. Damon was still holding me, now looking very worried. That had been Damon's voice. I was sure.

"Elena, are you okay?" he asked, gently stroking my forehead. Should I tell him about my little vision? This mysterious man, who also seemed like he had something to hide.

No. Two people could play that game. I managed a big smile, nodding and leaning forwards to kiss him.

"I don't regret yesterday. Not a single thing," I said and started stroking his hair, as I pressed my lips against his. Then I gently let my tongue touch his lips. He didn't hesitate to open his mouth, allowing me access. I tightened my grip around his neck. We'd been having sex the day before. No reason why we shouldn't do it again.

I felt just how much he liked my kiss, when I felt the bulge in his pants. Happy with my achievement, I let her hands glide down his back, gently scraping my nails against his pale skin. I enjoyed the sound of his growl.

"Elena..." he said, warning me about continuing. I frowned and looked at him. Was he rejecting me? Why? Wasn't like we hadn't done it before. Why did he pull away from me?  
"What's wrong? It's no like we haven't done this before," I said, a smile spreading on my lips as I moved my hands to his hair again. My fingers grabbed it, pulling his head towards mine. He let out another growl and then his lips claimed mine.

I moaned slightly in his mouth, as his tongue made it's way into my mouth. God, that boy was an amazing kisser. His grip around me tightened even more. I was glad he did, 'cause I was starting to feel light-headed, and my knees wouldn't hold me for much longer.

My hands grabbed his hair even tighter, as I bit his lips, feeling blood in my mouth. I felt him pulling away, but I kept him close, sucking gently at his lip. I frowned as I tasted the blood. Why did it taste good? Why did I like it, and why on earth did it make me feel like I was floating?

I liked the small wound, only to find it had disappeared. What? How had that happened?

Within a second, he was in the other end of the room, standing up against the wall. I frowned and touched my lips. They were swollen from the kiss, and I felt drunk. I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Elena. You can't just do things like that," he said and walked to the stove, working on the eggs. How was he able to pretend everything was fine?  
The big bulge in his pants revealed that he wasn't completely oblivious to what had just happened. I frowned and walked to him, trying to see his lip.

It was as if I had never bitten him.

"I think... You know what, I'll just leave," I said, and quickly walked towards what I hoped would be the front door. I needed to go. He was just... Too weird. This morning I had been certain he'd been dead. His lip had healed, even though I had bit him, and his blood had tasted like heaven.

Oh, and then there was the voices in my head. The voice that sounded a lot like mine and Damon's. No, I couldn't stay.

It had been a mistake, going home with him yesterday. Oh God, I had let him... I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering our night together. Had I really been that bold?

I should have stayed home.

I opened my eyes again, now running towards the front door. But as soon as I reached it, Damon as there, crossed arms and an angry look in his eyes.

"You're not going home," he said, slowly walking towards me. I felt my heart rate go up. What the hell? Of course I was leaving. He couldn't force me to stay. Without thinking of the consequences, I grabbed an empty bottle, laying on the table next to me, and used all of my powers to hit him in the head.

The bottle broke, and he fell to the floor, a big gaping wound in his head. I felt bad for hurting him, but he would've forced me to stay. I wasn't someone to capture. I closed my eyes as I stepped over him, and then run for the door, open eyes once again.

As soon as I stepped out side, I remembered him driving us. I had no idea where we was. Didn't matter, I had to get out of here.

Not thinking of my clothing, I ran towards the forest in front of me. I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I just knew I had to get away, as fast as possible.  
Suddenly I felt my self hitting something hard. I fell to the ground, crying as I felt something slice my upper arm.

"This morning could have gone a _completely _different way, you know? This is your own fault." I felt something grabbing my other arm, and dragging me. The forest bottom wasn't nice being dragged across. I felt sticks and stones ripping my flesh open, leaving wounds that would be covered in dirt. Oh God, what had I gotten my self into?

-Damon's point of view

I felt extremely bad, when I dragged Elena back to the boarding house, by her hair. This wasn't a way to treat a girl like her, and everything in me screamed to carry her in my arms. But I needed her to understand, that she wasn't going the leave the house soon. I needed to feel that control over her. And she needed to understand just which situation she was in.

When we stepped inside, I lifted her and carried her to the couch. God, the girl was a mess. I smelled the blood from the places the ground had teared through her flesh, and she looked scared as hell.

As soon as I put her down, I noticed just how much she was shaking. She pulled away from me, rolling to a small ball in the other end of the couch.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. She was making this very difficult for me. If she hadn't tried to escape, this would've never happened! Didn't she see that this was her own fault?

"Now, do you understand that you're not going to leave this house?" I asked, trying to sound like I really didn't care about her. Even though I'd preferred she had stayed by her own free will, there was no way around this.

The faster she understood that she wouldn't return to her old life, the faster she could get used to her new life.

"Are you going to kill me?" My heart broke, when I heard her voice. So small, so fragile. She made me want to hold her, to gently stroke her hair and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

But I couldn't let her see that. And I definitely couldn't do that. No, I had to remain cold.

That's why I just shrugged.

"Maybe. If you bother me too much. Now, Elena, do you understand that you're not leaving? Do not try to escape. I will find you and drag you back," I said, as I got up to get a glass of bourbon. I really needed the alcohol. This was going to be a lot tougher than I had thought.

"The police will be looking for me... My family will report me missing. And then they'll come, and you'll go to jail!" she said through her sobs. Couldn't she stop crying?! No need to make this harder on me.

"Yeah, keep that faith. Maybe that will make you behave. Now, I want you to say sorry, and come and eat breakfast with me," I said and emptied the glass in one drag. The burning liquid felt nice, coming down my throat. Just what I needed.

"I won't," she said, as she started to examine her wounds. I rolled my eyes again. Feisty one. Well, I'd make her behave. I had never had a slave, I couldn't make behave. This wasn't going to be the first one.

"Fine. Then go to your room. You'll get food when you say sorry. Oh, and you might want to cleanse those wounds. Oops, you can't do that either! I guess you'll just wait until you've pulled yourself together, and apologized!" I said, giving her my predator smile. She was already scared of me. Shouldn't be too hard to make her understand that she would do just fine, as long as she obeyed. Stubborn girl...

Her sobs continued for a while, but then she got quiet.

"Fine... I'm sorry," she said, with a shaking voice. I smiled and put my glass down. I would break her, just as any other slave.

But there was the problem. She wasn't just any other slave. She was special, and I had a plan that included her. A plan that I couldn't just give up on.

She was going to love me. Or, at least by comfortable with me. Feel safe with me. But it was going to be a while. Good thing I have an eternity, right?

"Good. Now, drink this. It'll heal you, and you won't have any problems with those wounds. No scars, no nothing," I said and bit into my wrist. She frowned and looked at my arm, disbelieving. God, she was stubborn! I held the back of her head, as I pressed my wrist against her mouth.

At first she tried to push me away. Needless to say that she didn't succeed. I was way too strong for a little weak human girl.

But then she got a taste of my blood, and it seemed like she wasn't able to stop. The small hands that had been pushing my hands away, now held my wrist firmly to her mouth.

I bit my lip, not wanting to start moaning. She wasn't supposed to know what blood sharing did. Not yet anyway.

"Well, I think that's enough," I said and removed my wrist. At first she made a small unsatisfied noise, but then her eyes grew big and she looked at me.

"What the..." She looked down her body, as the small wounds started healing, leaving her skin unharmed. I smiled at her reaction.

My blood was in her system. I felt everything that she felt. Not bad.

"Now, let's go get some breakfast, and continue this morning, as it should have gone. This time, you won't try to escape," I said, not using my compulsion. I didn't really want to use my compulsion, if it wasn't necessary. Within a month, she'd love to stay here. I was going to make sure of that. There was no way she couldn't.

She slowly got up, carefully taking step by step. I chuckled lightly as I watch her walk across the floor. She looked like a small child, that had just learned to walk.

I walked towards the kitchen, my eyes never leaving her. I needed to keep an eye on her.

When she walked into the kitchen, her eyes grew big,once again. I had made sure all the food was ready. She needed it.

Without saying a word, she sat down by the isle in the middle, looking at all the food. I filled a plate, and handed it to her. It had everything she could possibly want.

Pancakes, eggs, bacon, waffles, sausages, everything. When she started eating, I grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and poured some into a glass. No need to be uncivilized.

She looked up when she saw the red liquid. Her skin quickly turned pale, almost green. She put a hand to her mouth, unable to tear her eyes from the sight of blood. Again, I couldn't help but chuckle, as I emptied the glass, feeling my fangs falling into place, and the dark veins under my eyes coming forth.

She let out a scream, and fell down from her chair.

I sped to her side, catching her before she hit the floor. She looked scared as hell, when she looked into my eyes.

And then she did the same creepy thing, that she had done earlier this morning. Her eyes went to the back of her head, leaving only white to her eyes. Her mouth went open, and she started shaking lightly.

"Elena! Elena, are you okay?" I asked, holding her tightly. I didn't want to hurt her, and I didn't want her to hurt herself. It kind of looked like a seizure, until she started mumbling. If I hadn't been vampire, I wouldn't have been able to make out what she said. But I was, and I heard the words clearly.

"Hi Damon... I'm Elena..."

Her body went limb, and her head rolled to the side, her mouth closing. I frowned, when I remembered that sentence. That was what she had said, one of the times I had met her. One of the times I made her forget. She couldn't possibly know. Could she?

**Oooh, so what do you think is going on? Do you like where this is going? PLEASE leave a review, telling me what you think. Tear the chapter apart, tell me what you liked, what you hated. Please!  
The more reviews, the faster I write! ;)  
And then I am very happy to tell you all that I've made a facebook page! You just need to type /Alwayselisabeth after writing the usual . I hope you liked it, and I hope to see you all soon!**


End file.
